


Kuroshitsuji: Halloween Party

by SakuraBlossom4



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom4/pseuds/SakuraBlossom4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel HATES parties...but what happens when he sees the costume his butler has on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroshitsuji: Halloween Party

It was almost Halloween and everyone in the Phantomhive mansion was busy getting ready for the big party.

Everyone, but the Master.

He didn't want to have this stupid party in the first place, but everyone insisted; mostly Elizabeth, of course. So, he had to obey his future wife's wishes.

He wanted to avoid everything at ALL COSTS. He let Elizabeth and Sebastian have free reign over all the decorations and food, everything. He just wanted to get it over with. While everyone was working, he was hiding in his study, mumbling to himself, "I didn't want to have this stupid party, but that stupid woman INSISTS. Ugh, if this is how it is going to be actually married to her, I want NO part of it."

Sebastian walked in on the last part, trying not to laugh at how childish Ciel was acting. "Young Master, I have brought you some tea and a snack."

Ciel just nodded, still scowling and mumbling.

"Calm yourself Master, it's only for a couple hours. It'll be over before you know it."

"Ugh, whatever", said Ciel, not getting over himself. "Fine, but if that woman makes me dress up, I'm…I'm…Ugh, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Well, whether or not she does, you need to think of her feelings first. You are her fiancé after all," said Sebastian trying to calm his master down.

"Yeah, yeah", said Ciel cringing at the thought.

"Speaking of Elizabeth, she wanted to see you when you are finished with your tea," said Sebastian leaving the room to attend to other things that needed done before the party.

"Alright", Ciel said while sipping his tea, trying to make it last.

When he was done, he went to where Elizabeth was decorating the staircase.

"Oh Ciel! There you are!" she said shrilly, making Ciel cringe…again.

"I have a surprise for you!" she said while pulling him along.

Ciel didn't like the sound of this. He knew something was up. She dragged him into his room and he saw what she wanted to show him…

A cat costume!

Ciel was speechless and horrified. He was dreading the party even more now.

"I got you a costume to wear tonight, Ciel!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Th-Thanks", Ciel said, forcing a smile.

"I'm going to be a princess and you are going to be my loyal cat!" she said, acting regally. "I even got one for Sebastian and the others!" she said, even more excited. "Sebastian will be Dracula, Finny will be a jester, Mey-Rin will be a sexy French maid, Bard will be in a bear costume, and Mr. Tanaka will be a ghost!"

"Heh, Sebastian and the others can suffer with me now", thought Ciel, smirking.

Despite Ciel's thoughts, everyone loved their costumes and thanked her for her kindness.

A few hours later, all the preparations were done and Ciel unwillingly put on his costume. He then went to the main hall to greet the guests. As he was walking down the stairs, frowning and cursing to himself, he caught the eye of his butler. Sebastian stood there trying not to stare. He hid it well. Ciel and the others didn't know this yet, but Sebastian loved cats; like REALLY loved them. Everything about them; their fur, their squishy paws, everything. He had to try very hard to stay calm, but being a demon, he was very good at hiding his emotions; well, what little he had anyway. He couldn't let what he was thinking show. He had a duty, a job to do tonight.

Ciel was also trying hard not to stare. His butler's vampire costume made him look dashing, mysterious, and most of all, dead sexy. To Ciel, Sebastian has always been sexy. It's in a demon's nature to be alluring; but seeing him in his vampire costume made him even more desirable.

Realizing he was in a room full of people, he quickly regained his composure as to not make people wonder. Besides, he couldn't let his feelings for his butler show; of course, his pride and stubbornness wouldn't let him.

All the guests looked at him. Some of the girls awed at him, some giggled. Ciel felt like he wanted to turn right around and hide in his room, but his reputation would be at stake if he did. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Elizabeth was there grinning, happy as could be.

"Oh, Ciel! You look SO cute!" she said hugging him too tight for comfort.

"Thanks", he replied dully.

After that, Ciel greeted all the guests. That alone took up most of his time. As he was getting ready to discuss his proposal to an important guest, Sebastian rang a bell, signaling it was time for dinner.

"Honored guests, please make your way into the dining room, for dinner is served," he said with his signature grin.

Ciel sighed in relief, knowing that the party was almost over. That proposal could wait. He just wanted this all to be over so he could take his horrid costume off.

As the guests were all eating, they were talking about everything from politics, to the latest fashion trends; everyone, but Ciel that is. He just sat there fiddling with his costume, bored and irritated. Sebastian noticed this and went to talk to him.

He bent down to Ciel's ear saying, "Young Master? Why the frown? This is a party, you should be having fun," in that low, husky voice that sent shivers down Ciel's spine.

"Ugh, you know I can't stand it when you talk in that tone," said Ciel, trying not to blush.

"I just wanted you to loosen up. You're always so tense," said Sebastian like he did nothing at all.

"Yeah, yeah", said Ciel, trying to forget what just happened.

After everyone finished eating, they stayed for a while longer having tea and dessert. Ciel was getting really antsy at this point. He couldn't wait to be done with all this.

An hour later, people began to leave. Ciel was beyond relieved that it was over and done.

When the last person left, he immediately went up to his room. He called for Sebastian to come help him get out of his costume and into his pajamas.

Sebastian made his way to Ciel's room, hoping that Ciel still had his full costume on. He opened the door and saw Ciel fiddling with the costume, trying to take it off, but was failing miserably, frowning and mumbling to himself. Sebastian bowed and walked in, trying to contain himself. Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian still in his vampire costume. He tried not to blush at the sight, but Sebastian saw right through it.

"Why Young Master, you sure look cute," said Sebastian, slyly.

"Shut up!" said Ciel, blushing even more.

"Not too many know this but, I love cats," said Sebastian, coming closer to Ciel, red eyes glowing.

"Oh, really?" said Ciel, red-faced and backing away.

"Yes, really," said Sebastian coming so close that Ciel fell over on his bed. Ciel looked up with surprised eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" questioned Ciel nervously; kind of unsure about what was going on. He wanted to resist, pride getting in the way again; but deep down he knew he wanted it.

"Forgive me Master, but I can't help myself," said Sebastian, climbing on top of Ciel and beginning to kiss his neck.

Ciel let out a little whimper; loving the pleasure he was feeling. Sebastian took his gloves off with his teeth, vampire fangs gleaming. Ciel saw this and thought he looked unbelievably sexy. He wanted him to sink them into his neck.

"Whoa, what? Am I a masochist now?" He couldn't believe he thought that!

Sebastian began unbuttoning Ciel's shirt and caressed his bare chest. He pictured the soft fur of the animal he loves so much. Ciel's skin was even softer. This made Sebastian want Ciel even more. He then began to nip Ciel's neck. Ciel loved the feeling of the fangs on his neck. I guess I am sort of a masochist…he thought.

At this point, Ciel's resolve was gone. He wanted Sebastian.

"Sebastian…more…" Ciel said almost panting.

"Oh, you like that my little kitty cat?" said Sebastian, smirking.

"Mmm…yes," said Ciel, as Sebastian began moving down, leaving nips and kisses down Ciel's chest.

Then Sebastian took one pink bud into his mouth and began licking and nipping it. This caused Ciel's mind to go blank and his lust heighten. He couldn't help but moan.

As Sebastian was doing this, he started unzipping Ciel's pants. Ciel almost didn't notice that his pants were off until Sebastian's warm hand grasped him.

Ciel let out a surprised moan. Sebastian continued to move his hand, pumping Ciel. Ciel writhed in pleasure, trying not to moan too loud.

Sebastian was too skilled. Ciel felt close very soon after he started. Then Sebastian let go, hearing a whimper of protest from Ciel.

"It can't be over that soon my kitty," said Sebastian smirking, vampire teeth gleaming.

Ciel was, of course, impatient and wanted release as soon as possible.

"Ugh, Sebastian…just do it already", said Ciel frustrated.

"My, my…aren't we a bossy kitty," said Sebastian unzipping his pants.

He brought two fingers to Ciel's mouth. Ciel knew what that meant, and began to suck on them. This only heightened Sebastian's arousal. After they were good and wet, Sebastian inserted one finger into Ciel, causing Ciel to grunt. He didn't like this feeling, he never did, he just wanted what would come after. Soon after, Sebastian inserted the other finger, preparing his Master. He searched for the certain spot that would make his Master moan his name.

"Ah! Sebastian", said Ciel as his sweet spot was prodded. Ciel almost came right then, but held back for what was to come.

Sebastian loved hearing his name come from Ciel's mouth in that way. He couldn't contain himself anymore and lowered himself and into Ciel's entrance. Ciel's breath hitched and he cried out a little. Sebastian's fingers never compared in size to the real thing.

"Relax, Bocchan," said Sebastian, loving the wet heat he felt.

Once Ciel finally relaxed, he thrust his hips a little telling Sebastian he was ready. Sebastian began slowly thrusting in and out. Ciel moaned quietly and pulled Sebastian down to a deep, passionate kiss, with a hint of lust. Ciel wanted to taste his demon and Sebastian let him. Their tongues dancing as they tasted each other. Both couldn't get enough of each other's taste. When it was time for them both to breath, Sebastian leaned up staring into his Master's eyes.

"Ah! Harder, Sebastian!" said Ciel barely able to contain his pleasure.

"Yes, my Lord," said Sebastian thrusting in harder, trying to find that spot again.

It didn't take him long, because Ciel almost screamed in pleasure as Sebastian hit that spot.

"Oh! Yes, Sebastian!" Ciel said, back arching.

Sebastian continued to hit that bundle of nerves over and over.

"S-Sebastian…Ah!…I'm gonna…" said Ciel, close to his release.

"Come for me, my little kitty cat," said Sebastian who was close as well.

Only a couple more thrusts and Ciel moaned loudly, arching his back as he came. Sebastian felt Ciel's muscles tighten around him and he soon released himself deep into his Master.

When they caught their breaths Sebastian slowly pulled out of Ciel, making him moan.

"Look, now my kitty is all messy," said Sebastian, "I think it's time for a bath."

"Ugh…ok", said Ciel, tiredly, realizing he was still in costume.

"Wasn't that a fun party?" said Sebastian, leading Ciel to the bathroom.

"Ha! Yeah right! I only enjoyed our little after-party," said Ciel, winking.


End file.
